1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling towers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an auxiliary air-conditioning cooling tower in which the cooling fan is mounted on the same shaft as the turbine, so that less energy is expended, and warm water from the main cooling tower is cooled more efficiently through high efficiency film fill before being returned to the main tower, in a great savings of energy.
2. General Background
It is well known in the art that a conventional cooling tower comprises a counter flow type horizontal layer of fill wherein a quantity of the water to be cooled is pumped in to be distributed over the fill so that air which is drawn from below and through the fill and is drawn out of the top of the tower serves to cool the water film being distributed through the fill in order to cool the water to a reasonable temperature to be re-utilized. That being the case, the amount of water being cooled through such a conventional tower from air being drawn through the fill from the top situated fan is very limited and serves as a disadvantage in attempting to cool large quantities of water, and at the same time utilizes a great deal of energy in order to operate the system.
In the current state of air-conditioning cooling towers, the cooling tower is designed to cool the water flowing into the tower, and the cooling fan at the upper end of the tower is usually driven by an electric motor or the like. Therefore, there is a greater amount of energy used to operate the system. Additionally, the cooling towers in the current state of the art utilize a low efficiency cross flow fill which does not allow the water to be cooled efficiently and does not capture the energy in the water being cooled.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
TABLEU. S.PAT. NO.TITLEISSUE DATE3,195,870Helicopter Type Fans For CoolingJul. 20, 1965Towers3,253,819Cooling TowersMay 31, 19663,589,840TurbinesJun. 29, 19713,667,864Air—or Gas—Moving Equipment For UseJun. 6, 1972With Heat Exchange and/or Gas-Scrubbing Apparatus4,149,588Dry Cooling SystemApr. 17, 19794,386,946Water Cooling Tower Including AJun. 7, 1983Suction Fan5,437,157Method of and Apparatus For CoolingAug. 1, 1995Hot Fluids5,860,279Method and Apparatus For Cooling HotJan. 19, 1999Fluids7,019,411Energy Recovery Apparatus andMar. 28, 2006Method of Operating EnergyRecovering Apparatus